Episode 6800 (21st February 2014)
Plot Kerry feels guilty over Bob and Brenda spending the night apart. Eric forces Val to accept a lift to the clinic. Victoria continues to give Diane a hard time over sleeping with Eric, but sympathises with her when she explains she made a mistake because she's lonely. Jimmy asks Nicola to take the afternoon off to do a delivery for him but she's unable to due to taking the previous day off to get revenge on Anton. David begs Priya to let him accompany her to the baby scan. Doctor Swash tells Val that they will need to take more blood from her to see if her liver and kidneys are functioning properly. Jai's advert to track down Rachel appears in the paper. Ruby gives him a piece of her mind and tells him that Ali won't be in work for a while as she's had to leave to look after her mother who found out Rachel was missing through the advert. He receives a call from a man named Mark who claims to have information. Val loses her temper with Eric in front of Doctor Swash. Jai arranges to meet Mark and swears Nicola to secrecy. Doctor Swash tells Val she needs to deal with her personal issues as her friends and family need to be her allies, not her enemies. In an attempt to shock Brenda into making up with Bob, Kerry lies to her that Bob's decided to move out and she's there to pick up his stuff. Nicola's forced to ask Robbie to do the delivery for Jimmy. Brenda is heartbroken over Bob leaving. Kerry consoles her and admits that he isn't leaving and that she's just trying to knock some sense into her. She tells her to go over and talk to him. Rishi's suspicious of Mark as he talks about Archie and Rachel. He clams up and walks out when Rishi mentions she's wanted by the police. Jai stops him and tells him that the police will be kept out of it and gives him his phone number. Brenda tells Bob that she needs help but she can't do it by herself. They make up. Eric drags Val to The Woolpack to speak to Diane. Priya apologises to David but tells him she doesn't want him there for the scan. Leyla offers to go with her instead. Val can't bring herself to forgive Diane and takes her revenge by announcing that Diane slept with Eric to the whole pub. Cast Regular cast *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton Guest cast *Doctor Swash - Christine Mackie *Mark - Chris Lindon Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, corridor, backroom, exterior *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Mill Cottage - Kitchen *David's - Exterior *Connelton View - Living room *Café Main Street - Public area *Hotten Road *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor, office, exterior *Hotten Clinic - Centre for Sexual Health - Consultation room Notes *Viewing Figures: 6,510,000 viewers (17th place) Memorable dialogue Val Pollard: (ringing The Woolpack bell) "Everyone? See my sister here, the shining light of this community? Hm? Strong, dependable? Well, guess what. I've just found out she's been sleeping with me husband behind me back! She might look like butter wouldn't melt, and dress like Princess Anne but beneath all this false bonhime, she's just a dirty old slapper!" Eric Pollard:"Right, that's enough." Val Pollard: "Yeah. Enjoy your drinks, folks! But don't forget. Don't leave her alone with your husband. Because before you know it, she'll have them dragged round the back and be having it off with them!" Diane Sugden: "Sorry about that. As you were." Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes